


Crimson Rumble

by a_cascade



Series: Crimson Days 2020 [3]
Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Crimson Days (Destiny), Crucible (Destiny), F/F, Jealousy, Kissing, Self-Indulgent, Tumblr Prompt, pretending to hate each other au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:01:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22820656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_cascade/pseuds/a_cascade
Summary: Juno challenges Niya to a round of rumble.
Relationships: Female Guardian/Female Guardian (Destiny), Guardian/Guardian (Destiny)
Series: Crimson Days 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1630171
Comments: 3
Kudos: 5





	Crimson Rumble

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, everyone! This is the first fic I've ever written about OCs as requested for a prompt fill by my friend NocturnalMe! I'm tying this work in with my other Crimson Days fics and will continue to add to this series until the end of the month.
> 
> For clarity, Niya is an Awoken hunter and Juno is an Awoken warlock.
> 
> Enjoy!

Niya’s hands were stained black with gun oil, but her aim remained steady as she gazed through the scope of her sniper rifle and waited. She breathed in slowly, the scope bobbing ever so slightly as her shoulders rose. In the distance, she heard gunshots as the other Guardians engaged their opponents. They were far enough away that she could pay them no mind. She only had eyes for one Guardian in particular. 

The warlock was but a flash of purple robes in her vision. She took the shot. The bullet embedded itself in the wall where her opponent’s head had been just a split second before. _Drat._ Niya switched to her hand cannon and pushed up. The warlock was surprisingly nimble. She dodged Niya’s shots and slid gracefully back into cover. Niya slid on the ground as she approached the corner, firing two rounds at the hip into her opponent’s body, then rolled back onto her feet. Niya spun around, intending to finish the job only to be stunned by an open-faced palm to her sternum. Her veins iced over with the chill of the Void. Before she could get her weapon back up she was struck again and her world went dark.

Her ghost rezzed her on the opposite side of the map. She still led in kills, but the person in second place was quickly catching up to her. _Not so fast, Juno._

Juno had arrogantly challenged Niya to a rumble match. _“Got a problem with me, sweetheart?”_ She had said, her nose mere inches from Niya’s. Niya almost wanted to drop the dispute right then and kiss her, but she never was one to back down from a challenge. _“Let’s take this to the crucible."_ The titan that Juno had paired up with, Sierra, apologized profusely once she realized that she had started a feud between her fellow light-bearers. Niya felt sorry for her.

“Dammit,” Niya swore. So far every engagement she’d had with the other woman had ended in her death. Juno had fought at her side for years. She knew her movements all too well, her weaknesses even more so. Ordinarily she made up for her shortcomings, but now she exploited them. Still, Niya knew a few of hers as well. 

Niya's cloak whipped in the air behind her as she sprinted through the corridors of the Arcology, the sound of Titan's giant waves crashing against the Rig echoing off the walls. It was coming down to the wire. Just a few more eliminations and victory would be hers. Juno was not far behind. If she made the wrong play the win could easily be snatched from her clutches.

A sector of her radar lights up red, indicating a nearby foe. Niya cloaked herself within the Void, becoming a shimmering shade. Not a moment later, a hunter turned the corner with a shotgun. She quickly took him out with her hand cannon. His ghost regarded her with a single critical eye, then disappeared. Another point was awarded to her.

“Rage is an excellent motivator,” Lord Shaxx said to her over comms. _Indeed_ , she thought _._

The battle raged on. Juno now led in kills and needed only one more elimination to secure the win. Two guardians had already tapped out, deeming failure inevitable. They were certain to get an earful from Shaxx.

Niya heard footsteps and pressed her back against a nearby wall as she listened closely.

"Thirty seconds remaining," Shaxx announced.

The first bullet whizzed by her head. Niya whipped around. How could she have been flanked so easily? She saw the glint of a sniper's scope and had little time to react before the marksman fired at her again. Niya avoided what would have been a headshot, only to be stuck in her shoulder. Her shields shattered. She bit her lip hard from the pain and tasted copper.

She peeked briefly out of cover with her sniper rifle raised to fire back in retaliation. The assailant cried out. _Juno. Of course._

"Ten seconds."

Niya's heart pounded in her ears. This was it. She held tightly onto the grip of her hand cannon and took a deep breath before she dipped out of cover.

***

Her shoulder stung where Juno had shot her. Her shields took the brunt of the damage but the impact had still left a precise bruise on her lilac skin.

The clock ran down before Juno could have killed Niya, but the hunter was certain it would have ended in her defeat.

When she found Juno back in the ready room, the warlock gave her a look that made her tense up with shame. Juno pressed her lips together into a thin line.

"You’re so petty," Juno said. She raised a single finger in front of her. "It was _one_ crimson doubles match! _One._ ”

“You were the one who challenged me,” Niya said as she folded her arms over her chest. "I thought I was your crimson rose..." She looked away, suddenly feeling diffident.

Juno’s expression softened, "You are, and you always will be. I love you." Juno laid a hand on her arm and gently traced the bruise on Niya's exposed shoulder with her fingers. Niya flinched away when she pressed a little too hard. "Oh, sorry. It must've hurt." She ran her thumb over Niya's bottom lip, assessing the wound. She looked guilty.

"It's fine. Still doesn't hurt as much as losing to you." Niya grumbled. "Congrats on the win. You fought well."

"Don't pout."

"I'm _not_ pouting."

"You are and it's kind of cute."

“Shut up. C’mere.”

Niya's hands bunched up in Juno's robes as she pulled her down for a kiss, the hunter pushing herself up on her tiptoes to meet her halfway. She let out a startled noise when Juno effortlessly lifted her off her feet, hoisting her up by her thighs. Juno chuckled.

"Mm, so you forgive me?" Juno said in a low tone with a twinkle in her eye. Niya brushed Juno's cheeks with her thumbs. She tilted her head to the side as if contemplating the other woman, a soft smile on her lips.

“I think you’ve earned it,” Niya said as she leaned back in.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! If you enjoyed the fic, please feel free to leave a comment here or stop by my [Twitter](https://twitter.com/cleverly_not) or [Tumblr](https://jes-jones.tumblr.com/)! Feedback, as always, is much appreciated.


End file.
